


What Sundays are Made for

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [32]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lazy - Freeform, Sunday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wants to study. Aria doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sundays are Made for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> femslash100 prompt - "lazy Sunday"

“Aria, we were going to study.” Spencer looks at the clock anxiously. “It’s already almost dinnertime.

“Oh, yeah.” Aria looks up from her copy of Crime and Punishment. “I just want to finish this chapter.”

“You said that an hour ago.” Spencer frowns. “So, either that book has excessively long chapters or you don’t actually want to study.”

Aria slides a bookmark between the pages and the sets the book on the counter. She smiles guiltily and shrugs.

“Aria!” 

“Spence, I know you’re stressed about school and college applications. But, sometimes the best way to deal with that is to take your mind off it.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Spencer snaps. “I have too many SAT questions to learn and too much caffeine in my body.”

“Trust me.” Aria pleads. “Let’s watch one movie and eat some popcorn. If you still want to study after, we can.”

“Fine.” Spencer relents. “But I get to pick the movie.”

"Deal."


End file.
